


A new beginning

by Annalein86



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalein86/pseuds/Annalein86
Summary: Josie's back from Europe trying to sort out her feelings for Penelope. She has so many questions and there is only one person who can answer them. But does she want to hear the answers at all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all the mistakes. English is not my first language. But they just won't let me go. So I imagine Josie's return and how she and Penelope will go on.

Josie looked at the Eifel Tower which glowed in bright colors. For a week she had been travelling Europe with Lizzie and her mother. After the traumatic experience on her birthday, her father thought they needed a little time away from everything. They also missed their mother endlessly and especially after that it was even worse. So she stood on the balcony of a fancy hotel and looked at the Eiffel Tower. Her thoughts wandered again to a certain person. Not only meeting her biological mother, buried alive and then sucking the magic out of her mother until she disappeared into thin air, had been traumatic for her. There was another very special moment deeply rooted in her memory. Penelope had kissed her, she had kissed Penelope and she just couldn't explain why? The two had been separated for quite some time now and the separation was the hardest thing Josie had to experience until now. But something kept bringing them together and she didn't want to think about it. She knew that if she thought about it, she would feel the pain again, all the fights would come back, all the terrible moments they had experienced together. Josie didn't want and couldn't think of the good, otherwise she would collapse. The time she spent with Penelope was the best time of her life. And she never would have thought that she could ever love anyone so much that there was someone to see her and not just see her as Lizzie's shadow. But like all her relationships ended because of Lizzie, as much as Penelope fought against Lizzie to free Josie from her endless addiction, they lost in the end. And Josie couldn't fight any more so she gave up and actually she had come to terms with the situation. She was just Lizie's shadow and was satisfied with it, she didn't believe in ever being really happy but somewhere she had resigned herself and given up. 

"Hi, sweetheart. What are you thinking?" Josie felt her mother hug her from behind. Although Caroline wasn't the birth mother, she loved her two daughters as if they were her own and she didn't give them the feeling that she had regretted the pregnancy and raised them with Alaric. Even though she married Stefan afterwards and wasn't the traditional family with Alaric, Josie was infinitely grateful for everything Caroline did for her and for her she was her mother. "Nothing special." Josie lied, she didn't know how to explain to her mother that she was thinking of her ex-girlfriend who had broken her heart more than once. "You know I could compel you to tell me the truth." Caroline laughed and stood next to her daughter to look her in the eye. Josie had to laugh, "Mom, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do that." "Probably not. But I'd still like to know what you're thinking about and what makes you so sad." Josie sighed, "Where is Lizzie? Caroline looked around, "My last stand was she wanted to take a long bath before we go to dinner and then fly on to Rome tomorrow." Josie knew she didn't want Lizzie to hear about the kiss, but she was much too confused herself. She still felt Caroline's eyes resting on her. "Ok...." she sighed "But you have to promise that you won't judge me." Caroline looked at Josie seriously. "Josie my Love, I would never judge you. You are my daughter and I love you no matter what you do." With these words she took Josie in her arms. Josie had to swallow hard, she was much too emotional. 

The two made themselves comfortable on the balcony and Caroline looked at Josie, who was looking for the right words to describe her feelings. "On my birthday, MG and Hope saved me but they weren't the only ones. Penelope was there as well and before I went to Jo, she was in my room asking me if I needed an escort to my party, and she also said things like: I should finally start putting myself first and not always doing what others want me to do. After her speech I went to Bio-Mom because I thought that was what I wanted but that only led to me being buried alive. And a part of me blamed Penelope. So when I met her and she expects me to thank her for saving me I was so angry and I accused her of her of things. Not everyone has to be a showboat and there have to be people who are selfless. Well I thought that would be our next fight and she would throw something mean at my head and then leave but it turned out differently." Caroline looked at Josie and nodded just to show her that she could keep talking.   
Josie had to swallow "She came closer and told me that there have to be selfless and selfish people so that there can be a certain balance and the next thing I know is that she kisses me. At first I didn't know what to think and I stopped the kiss. I told her I hated her and she looked at me and Mom in her eyes was so much love although I had told her seconds before that I hated her. The look threw me off track but at the same time everything in my body longed for her and it just felt right. So I switched my head off and the next thing I know we're lying on her bed smooching and I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop, I wanted to lie there in this room, feel and kiss her and preferably even more". Josie stopped and turned red. She had never talked to her mother about her sex life before, Josie did not even know that Caroline was clear that Josie had sex. Caroline couldn't hide the thought that her daughter's had sex put her out of her mind. They had never talked about the subject. "So Caroline asks carefully, "Has it gone on? Josie shook her head. "My cell phone rang and Dad looked for us, I lied that I was in the shower and jumped up. Packed my thing and disappeared. The next morning Lizzie and I flew to you." "That means you haven't talked to her about it?" Caroline asked. Josie shook her head. She took her cell phone in her hand. "She's written to me several times since we got here but I don't know what to answer." She handed Caroline the phone. 

Penlope Park: "Hi. How are you?   
Penlope Park: "Are you okay?  
Penlope Park: "Where are you?  
Penlope Park: "I know you must be mad at me. But are you okay?"  
Penlope Park: Come on at least tell me if you're okay, you can't ignore me forever.  
Penlope Park: Jo Jo please.   
Penlope Park: Jo Jo I'm really worried. I heard you're in Europe with your mother? Please just tell me you're okay.   
Penlope Park: I miss you Jo Jo. 

Caroline looked up from her cell phone. "Josie, you have to answer her." Josie nodded "I know but I just don't know what. I'm so confused. Should I be cool and just slice I'm fine. Or should I write her that for days I can't think of anything else than her and although I'm in Europe the Eifel Tower can't distract me from her? That I miss her? Should I ask about the kiss?" Josie sighed and put her head in her hands. Caroline had to grin a little, it was quite some time ago that she had such problems but no matter if normal or super natural, all teenagers had the same worries. 

 

"Write her how you feel." "I don't know what I'm feeling, Mom we can't get back together, Lizzie would go crazy and I don't think Penelope needs me again. Not quite a week ago she kissed MG." Caroline sighed, "Oh Josie, maybe she's as confused as you are." Josie didn't know what to say and for the first time she was happy that Lizzie entered the room and attracted all the attention. But so she could pause for at least a few minutes and stop thinking about Penelope.

On the other side of the world, Penelope sat on her bed looking at her cell phone. Every time it vibrated, her heart began to beat faster hoping that a certain person would write to her but she was always disappointed and her impatience grew. She just wanted to know that Josie was okay. Her eyes rested briefly on her bed, just a week ago she was lying here with Josie and they kissed. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. The thought that she had almost lost Josie had made her weak. Everything in her wanted to protect this wonderful girl and she hadn't managed that so she wanted to make it better but if she really made it better with kissing her, she didn't know. It didn't matter either, Josie jumped up and then left the continent. She let herself fall on her pillows. Why couldn't she get away from that woman? Why she couldn't care less. 

She jumped up and ran into the library, she wasn't sure who she was looking for but she needed answers. "Mikaelson." Hope looked up from her book. She was surprised, Penelope and they weren't really friendly with each other and since she wasn't with Josie anymore, she hadn't really talked. "Park," Hope replied, but continued to look at her books. Penelope cleared her throat but she knew Hope wasn't a fan of hers. Hope looked up from her books again and saw Penelope still standing in front of her. "I need to talk to you." finally produced Penelope. "I don't know what we both need to talk about" Hope replied and wanted to concentrate on her books again. "Josie" whispered Penelope. Hope looked up. "What about Josie? Did something happen to her?" Hope wouldn't call many people friends in her life, but if she was talking about friends, she would definitely be talking about Josie. "I'd like to know that from you," Penelope said. "What do you mean? The people in the library looked interested at the two witches. "Come with me, please." Penelope almost begged Hope. And although begging was something Penelope would never do, for Josie she would swallow any pride and even beg. Hope got nervous she had never seen Penelope so vulnerable. 

When they were in Penelope's room, Penelope breathed in and out loudly. "Do you know where Josie is?" Hope looked at her questioningly. "My last stand was that she was somewhere in Europe with her mother and Lizzie." "Is she all right?" Hope looked at Penelope more and more confused. "Why don't you just ask her yourself?" Penelope looked at the floor. "She doesn't answer me." And Hope felt how sad this statement made Penelope. "She hasn't written to me in a while either. Shall I ask Dr. S a question? Penelope looked at her and nodded slowly. "I just want to know if she's all right." Hope understood her worries, it wasn't really Josies way of not writing but on the other hand she was also glad that she took some time for herself. "All right, I'll ask Dr. S how long they'll be gone." Penelope nodded and gave Hope a weak smile. 

That night neither Penelope nor Josie could sleep. Josie kept looking at her cell phone and wondering what to write. At some point she took her courage and typed, after which she fell into a restless sleep. 

Penelope woke up from the beeping of her cell phone and looked at the screen.  
Jo Jo: Hi. I don't know exactly what to say. I can't sleep. When I get back we have to talk. I'm fine otherwise. I was at the Eiffel Tower today, I think you would like that. Tomorrow we fly to Rome and Vendig and then I don't know exactly, Mom and Lizzie plan most of it. You know me :). 

Penelope had to grin, she knew exactly that Josie would never say what she would like to see but at the same time she couldn't be angry because she was so happy to have heard anything from her at all. She put her cell phone on the bedside table and tried to fall asleep again when her cell phone beeped again. 

Jo Jo: I miss you Penelope.


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's back from Europe, and she's looking to talk to Penelope.

"What do we do first when we get back?" Lizzie asked her sister, who was waiting for her suitcases after they landed. Before Josie could answer, Lizzie just continued: "I know. We look for a new crush. Rafael is out. Hm who else is there?" Josie didn't listen to Lizzie at all, she was way too nervous to be back. Since that night in Paris she had sent Penelope regular photos of the places they were. But they hadn't really communicated. Rather, Penelope responded with stickers, smilies or single words. Except for a message that Josie had been looking at over the last few days. Normally, Josie had only sent her pictures of places, never with people. But Caroline had taken such a nice picture of her on the beach with a beautiful sunset in Vendig. Josie had forever wondered if she should forward the photo and at some point in an exuberant moment she pressed send. Penelope's answer followed her ever since.   
No minutes later Josie saw a message on her display:   
Penelope Park: Jo Jo you have the most beautiful laugh in the world. 

Alaric was glad to have his daughters back in his arms, as much as he knew they needed this time, he had missed them. Josie was glad Lizzie needed so much talking and talked all the way to school. So She had put on her headphones and listened to the music: 

What am I supposed to do without you?  
Is it too late to pick the pieces up?  
Too soon to let them go?  
Do you feel damaged just like I do?  
Your face, it makes my body ache  
It won't leave me alone

And this feels like drowning  
trouble sleeping  
restless dreaming  
You're in my head

Always, always  
I just got scared  
Away, away  
I'd rather choke on my bad decisions  
Then just carry them to my grave  
You're in my head  
Always, always, always

Josie had to swallow for a moment, she had never noticed before how much this text suited her situation and how much she longed for Penelope, no matter how much she resisted even being on another continent, nothing had changed her feelings.   
"So Josie, we need to figure out what I'm going to put on for dinner so I can impress my new potential crush even if I don't know who it is now." Josie didn't listen to her sister again. She left her suitcase and wanted to leave the room when Lizzie shouted, "Josie, where are you going?" Josie stopped, that was an interesting question but her body had taken all control and had only one destination. "I can't now." Lizzie heard Josie say. Without taking care of her sister, she left the room. She heard Lizzie calling: Josette Saltzman come back immediately." But she was already through the door and down the hall. Her legs automatically carried her to where she belonged.

So she stood in front of the door listening to soft music from the other side of the door and trying to concentrate to understand the lyrics:   
I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me  
This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy  
I need somebody to heal  
Somebody to know  
Somebody to have  
Somebody to hold  
It's easy to say  
But it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain

Now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

Josie had to swallow when she heard the words, was that what Penelope felt? She knocked when she didn't hear anything, she was confused and she knocked again. "Oh who is annoying." Penelope opened the door and immediately regretted what she had said. Josie wasn't sure what to do, standing in front of Penelope like that made her lose all her confidence. "Josie." Penelope had to smile, she felt the warmth rising in her that she always felt when Josie was around her.   
"Hi." That's all Josie could say, Penelope took a step back and made it clear that Josie should enter. So she was in the room, everything was so strange and at the same time so familiar. How many happy hours they had spent here. Lying on the bed for hours, watching series, kissing, talking and sleeping together. At that thought Josie became quite warm. "We have to talk. Josie broke the silence. Penelope did not know where she should look. The sun had made Josie browner, she loved it when Josie was brown in summer and her freckles became clear. She loved to lie on the lawn and count them again and again and make Josie laugh. 

"How was Europe" asked Penelope. "I'm not here to talk about it." "Well I thought we'd start with small talk but ok if you want to skip that. What do you want to talk about? Josie took a deep breath. "Why did you kiss me?" Penelope had to swallow, the way Josie looked at her confidently made her weak and she had to concentrate not on staring at Josie's lips. 

"Penelope, why did you kiss me?" Tore Josie Penelope out of her mind. "I don't know," she answers. "I don't believe you," Josie said. "You're Penelope Park, you do everything for a reason. Why did you kiss me." "I could ask you the same thing." gave Penelope back. "Why did you let me kiss you?" "No, we're not playing that game like that. I asked you why you kissed me and you don't answer with a counter question. I want an answer." Penelope shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Josie sighed, "Ok, then it was probably a mistake to come here." With these words Josie was about to turn around and go. "Wait." Penelope was torn, she didn't want to appear weak in front of Josie but she didn't want Josie to go either. She had missed her so much even if she would never admit it. "I..." Penelope didn't know how to put her feelings into words. Josie slowly lost her patience, she had been dreaming about this moment for weeks. She had hoped so much that Penelope would say something like: Because I still love you or because I was afraid to lose you. The messages Penelope had written to Josie were so full of feelings and she had hoped that feelings would be a reason for this kiss but if it was just a Penelope game then she wouldn't risk everything for it. 

"What do you want me to say?" Penelope got angry, she didn't like to be pushed into a corner. "The truth" says Josie, louder than she actually wanted. "The truth about what you feel. The truth why you hear certain songs, the truth why you wrote me every day. The truth why you still don't leave me alone even though we are separated. The truth why you kissed me." Josie felt how she lost her strength and how much it hurt her that all that had been imagined in the last weeks were fantasies in her head and had nothing to do with the truth. That she had only wished that Penelope still loved her because she still loved her. She began to tremble and could hardly hold back her tears. "Penelope I ask you for the last time why you kissed me. And if you can't tell me the truth, then I should go and then we shouldn't talk anymore and then I would ask you to let me go." Penelope's heart got heavy, she couldn't let Josie go but she couldn't tell her the truth, what would it change? So they were facing each other and no one knew what to say but Penelope was clear that if she didn't jump over her shadow she would lose Josie forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking forward to any feedback


	3. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Josie and Penelope takes an interesting turn.

Josie swallowed, she had lost. She wanted answers but she didn't get any rational answers. So she wanted to leave. When she heard a whisper, "I thought I was going to lose you." Josie turned around and looked at Penelope. "What did you say?" "I thought I was going to lose you. I had lost you." Josie was surprised at that answer. Penelope swallowed and continued: "I annoy you and I make stupid comments and I probably hurt you too but believe me I would never want anything to happen to you. I would throw myself in front of every bullet that comes flying in your direction, I argue with Lizzie every day because I want to protect you even if we're not together anymore, I want you to be fine. And believe me, as much as I wish I didn't care, I care. I care about you, Josie." Josie noticed how her heart started beating faster. Penelope didn't know what was coming about her but she couldn't stop talking maybe because she had hidden her feelings for so long and she felt that if she wasn't honest now she would lose Josie forever. 

"I didn't come to your room that night to finish you off, I really wanted to be your escort even though I didn't want to admit it. And then you were so angry and that also made me angry and I didn't want to tell you that I spent the whole day helping to prepare your party. I didn't want you to know that I still have to think about you, I hoped you wouldn't see how important you are to me and at the same time I hoped you would fight for us but unfortunately that didn't happen. So I left and yet I spent every moment at this party looking for you. So you weren't there then I was worried and then Hope came and says you were buried by zombies and my only thought was: Why did I leave? Why did I leave you alone? Why didn't I insist on being your escort? And when MG couldn't find you, I got more and more nervous and suddenly I wondered what would happen if we didn't find you soon enough. What if I really lost you? And that thought drove me crazy. I didn't know how to think anymore and I felt that the thought of losing you made me so sad that I didn't know how to go on living. And then we found you and you breathed and then you stood in front of me and I thought I almost lost you. And I knew that the next day it would be the same as always you would be mad at me and I would give stupid comments from me but in that moment when you stood in front of me and I knew you were alive and I didn't lose you, my feelings overpowered me and for a moment I wanted to be weak and I wanted to feel you. To assure my heart and my head you are really there. You are well and yes at that moment I just had to kiss you because in the moments we kissed I knew I was alive and you were alive and it was right. So Jo Jo was what you wanted to hear? did you want me to shake out my heart and now? Do you want to make fun of me? Do you want to go? Are you disappearing again to another continent? You wanted the truth. Here's the truth: I'm still crazy about you. I still want to protect you and why do you think I am always near you? Because you won't let go of me. I wish I could let you go but I can't and even if I know we can never be together, I can't let you go." 

Josie couldn't say anything, she just stood there looking at Penelope. "Is that really what you feel?" she asked carefully. Penelope just nodded, she felt she had no words left. Josie came up to Penelope and kissed her. And for weeks both could think of nothing more than kissing the other again. For the first time in weeks Josie knew what she was feeling, what she was thinking and what she wanted. 

After a felt eternity the two separated from the kiss and Penelope put her forehead to Josies forehead. "Oh Josie, you don't know how long I've waited for this. But I also have to ask you why did you kiss me". Josie had to laugh and Penelope couldn't help but smile briefly. Josie had the beautiful laughter of the world and she loved to see and hear it. "Would you now really like to know why I kissed you" asked Josie. Penelope nodded. "Yes sorry if I have to ask but the last time you disappeared I haven't heard from you for days. I even went to Hope because I didn't know what was wrong with you." Josie has to laugh even more. "that must have been hard for you?" Penelope looked at her badly. "Don't mock me." she said. "I was really worried about you." Josie sighed and kissed Penelope again as they released from the kiss, Josie said, "You want to know why I kissed you. Because I'm crazy about you because you're helping me be the best version of myself and I don't want to be apart from you anymore." Penelope smiled. They kissed again and again and forgot the time. At some point Penelope asked, "What about Lizzie? She won't be thrilled for sure," and Josie looked at her. "We'll take care of Lizzie together tomorrow. For today let's just be happy." Penelope nodded, she was full of happiness and the words together never sounded so beautiful. 

"Are you telling me about Europe now?" asked Penelope as they lay on the bed together. Josie started to laugh. "Yes I will tell you about Europe but I think that could be a task for tomorrow. I think we've talked enough today." Penelope pulled up an eye brown. "Jo Jo, you want to seduce me." Josie had to laugh again and Penelope knew she wanted to hear that laughter for the rest of her life and more importantly she wanted to be the reason for that laughter. "Shut up Park." With these words Josie Penelope drew to herself and she lost herself in a kiss so full of love that Josie could hardly believe she could feel it and in that moment she knew she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some Commants if you liked it.


End file.
